In one conventional data storage network, a computer node includes a host processor and a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with a plurality of physical data storage devices in a redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID). The data storage devices may be identified by respective unique world wide names (WWNs) that the HBA may use to identify the data storage devices in its communications with the data storage devices.
From the vantage point of a human user's management of, and interaction with the data storage arrangement, it may be desirable to consider the plurality of physical data storage devices as constituting a single logical or virtual data storage device. In order to facilitate the user's management of and interaction with such a logical or virtual data storage device, the HBA may generate a WWN to identify the logical or virtual data storage device that comprises the plurality of physical data storage devices. If the WWN generated by the HBA conflicts with the WWN of another physical, logical, or virtual device in the network, it may no longer be possible to uniquely identify the devices having the conflicting WWNs. Disadvantageously, this may have a deleterious effect on the network's performance and manageability.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.